


Dreams

by youwerefantasticrose



Category: Doctor Who, Roski - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwerefantasticrose/pseuds/youwerefantasticrose





	Dreams

She dreams about him. Before. Before he falls, before she finds him, before he and she become they.

They’re always vague, and fleeting, these dreams. Just images, really, and feelings, that don’t linger once she’s woken up. A face, long dark hair, hands intertwined; and an overwhelming love, tinged by sadness and loss, that makes her chest ache, for this strange man and for herself. But she forgets, when the sun rises.

Maybe that’s why she takes him in. There’s an odd sense of familiarity from the moment she sees him, a tug in her heart, something that clicks, but something she can’t put her finger on; like something in a dream long forgotten. She assumes that she sees her Doctor in him, a lost, broken alien: her specialty. But with time, it’s different. They fit. It’s right, somehow. Both reeling from loss, broken more than they thought could be repaired. But maybe they just needed the right person. Maybe it’s fate.

The Bad Wolf and a Frost Giant. Who knew?

(She did.)


End file.
